


Daddy-Daughter Date

by panties_and_pigtails



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Electra Complex, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Teen Jensen, always a girl!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panties_and_pigtails/pseuds/panties_and_pigtails
Summary: What happens when Daddy finally comes home to play?





	Daddy-Daughter Date

**Author's Note:**

> Started this as a fill for a prompt a million years ago back in 2015 for Masquerade. Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1930625#t1930625). Eh.

Jared had never really been a good father. He had missed a lot of his daughter growing up. His job had taken him away and all over the country, and even a couple of places around the world and he made a hell of a lot of money doing it. Kept his family in a lifestyle. A lifestyle they still maintained despite the fact that Jared’s company had gone belly up and he was currently between jobs. But the house was theirs. And his wife had a pretty good job all of her own. Just got a promotion actually. So it was her turn to jet-set. Leaving Jared to spend summer vacation with their sixteen year old daughter, Jensen, who had taken to lounging at their poolside in nothing but a skimpy little two-piece. 

He’d definitely missed the part where she’d grown into a young woman. And her tits were already twice the size of her mother’s. He’d popped a boner so fast that first morning he discovered her that he almost felt like he was a teenager again. Thankfully she’d had her eyes closed and he dived right back into the house and he somehow managed to will it away. _Fuck_. She was his _daughter_. It was just the tits. It wasn’t about Jensen. He hadn’t had sex in a good long while and his dick was just acting up. He needed to get himself laid. 

Today was no different. She was out there again. And just like every other morning she’d asked him to put lotion on her back. He didn’t know how he was going to survive another nine weeks of this, each bikini she wore seemed to be smaller than the last. He warred with himself on whether he should say something, but he didn’t want her to know that he noticed. Didn’t want to risk drawing her attention to the effect she was having on him.

So he kept his mouth shut. He’d even somehow managed to remain soft when he’d applied the sun cream that morning. He thought maybe he’d finally gotten himself under control.

But later on when he was watching tv, she came in, a sarong wrapped around her waist, and a straw between her full and luscious lips as she drank the iced tea she’d poured for herself. And the way her tongue swept out over her bottom lip when she pulled the straw away. He’d never noticed the freckles there before. How had he not noticed the freckles there before? And then she used that tone, “ _Daddy_ ,” the one that said she wanted something, “Can we go out for dinner tonight?”

And his traitorous dick sprung right back to attention. He was going to burn in a thousand hells he was sure of it, “Sure,” his voice came out cracked and he had to clear his throat, “I mean, yes, of course, Sweetheart. Where did you want to go?”

“Can we go to that place you used to take me for my birthday?”

“Sounds like a date.” 

A daddy-daughter date. _Pervert_.

And she let out a little shriek before rushing over and dropping her arms down and around him over the back of the couch for a hug. He squeezed her forearm, and she said softly, “Thank you, Daddy,” and then she was pulling away and heading off in the direction of the stairs, “Come on. We need to get changed.”

“Coming, Sweetheart.” 

Jared snorted at himself. He probably should come before he went out in public with her. Take the edge off. Maybe he could get a quickie with a waitress when they were out. Maybe.

-

Jensen felt like she had been waiting for this day her entire life. Her mother was out of her hair, and she had her _daddy_ all to herself. When she was little her mother had always somehow managed to ruin whatever reunions they had with her father. Taking away valuable play time with boring adult talk, and other adult things. Making him go to boring dinners and events with boring people. When he should have been home with her. She knew he never looked at her mother the way he looked at her. 

And her mother had even had the gall to waltz into Jensen’s room to apologize for leaving her with him, like she thought Jensen should be ashamed of him for losing his big fancy job. Like that was any way to talk about the man you supposedly loved. Jensen had placated her. Meekly told her they’d be just fine. But she planned to be the woman he needed, the woman her mother refused to be for him. She was going to show him that she could be the one to satisfy his needs. 

She’d thought maybe the bikini might have short-circuited his brain enough for him to not be able to control his urges. But apparently she needed to take a subtler approach. Bold had scared him. So she would give him a softer touch. She had a whole dinner to play with him. It thrilled her to think of other people maybe mistaking them as a couple. Other people looking at them and just knowing she was made to be at his side. And she was _made_ for him. _By_ him. Whatever. Same difference as far as Jensen was concerned.

She untied her poolside garments, stepping naked in front of her full-length mirror to admire what he had given her. She cupped her full and supple breasts, pinching her nipples on the release. She wasn’t going to bother with underwear. Just threw on her newest and prettiest _sundress_ which just barely covered her ass, and the low cut neck line giving her the perfect amount of cleavage to tempt any man. But there was only one man she wanted to sway.

“Daddy!” she called out as she left her room, “You don’t mind if I drive us, do you?”

-

Jared felt extremely restless, and he had to keep reminding himself that Jensen was off limits. _Fuck_. It was as if she had specifically chosen that dress to drive him wild. The drive had been torture, with his daughter behind the wheel he didn’t have anything to keep him preoccupied. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, or her face when he inevitably looked her way, or down at his own knees and not her bare ones that lead up her shapely creamy thighs, to the soft pink material which hid what she had between them.

And even although he’d managed to rub one out before they left the house, his dick was hard again by the time they got to the restaurant. He opted to carry her purse for her so he could cover his shame as they made their way inside. And there was not a female server in sight.

“Good evening Miss Padalecki, we have your usual table ready. And who is this fine gentleman?”

“He’s my date. Aren’t you, _Daddy_?”

Jared had to clear his throat, god it was dry, “Y-yes,” and he tried clearing it again, “that’s right. I am,” his mouth twitching into a half-smile as he gave a simple nod. Jared wasn’t sure how the host read their situation but he seemed unphased by Jensen having an older _companion_. Made something nasty flare in Jared’s belly.

Jealousy?

He shook his head as they were taken to his _daughter’s_ table. He was being paranoid, just because he was being a socially inept perv, didn’t mean that anyone else was doing anything to or with or thinking anything untoward in regard to his daughter. Though there were a few wandering –lustful– eyes following them. But Jensen was drop dead gorgeous. People staring after her only confirmed that they did in fact have eyes. 

Still, Jared gave a withering look to a man older than he was, who averted his eyes immediately, before he sat down.

“Would you like some wine, Sir?”

“Well I–”

“Daddy, you should have some, I’m driving. You deserve to relax.”

“That’s not what your mother thinks,” he said without really meaning to, Jensen’s face fell, but before he could apologise, she took a hold of his hand, reassurance in her eyes.

“She’s not here.”

“Then I guess, I’ll take a glass of your most expensive red.”

Jensen beamed, “He’ll take the bottle.”

“Excellent, Madam, do you need to see the menu?”

“You know what I like. And we’ll take the steak special.”

And their server gave her a bow before leaving them.

“Ordering for me?”

“I know what you want. Unless I’m wrong?”

“No, you’re right, Sweetie. Whenever I think I’ll try something different I usually regret it.”

“You like _some_ things you haven’t tried before though, right?”

“Sometimes.”

-

Dinner went well. Just like she’d planned. Her dad had drunk the bottle to the last sip. He’d been very giggly when she got him back to the car. She’d had to keep an arm around him to keep him upright. She hadn’t stopped touching him all night. Just little touches, squeezing his hand, his arm, his knee. The two of them talking about grown up things, like music, and college and when they got back to the house he’d even confided in her about how he wanted to get it all back some day, make them proud of him again.

She hadn’t been able to get him any further than the couch, his head resting against her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair, his last confession breaking her heart, this was exactly why she was doing what she was doing, “I never stopped being proud of you.”

“Baby,” his voice cracked before the tears started.

“Hey,” she said gently and he raised his head, and she cupped his face, that’s when she took her shot and she kissed him, her heart racing as he reciprocated without hesitation, that was until he got her into his lap, straddling his thighs.

“Wait,” his breath shaky, “We can’t–. What are we doing?”

“What you want.”

“ _Jensen_.”

She wasn’t going to let him back out now, she pressed her hand down into his erection and he gasped, “You’ve been hard for me since before breakfast this morning. Hell, you’ve wanted to fuck me since that first day of summer, haven’t you?”

“Jen–”

She took one of his hands and put it between her legs, “Feel how wet I am for you, Daddy,” she pushed his hand against her bare pussy, he didn’t flinch, and she looked him right in the eye, held his gaze as she said, “Need you inside. Need you to fuck me.”

“Your mother,” his voice barely above a whisper, a last ditch effort of resistance, Jensen was sure, because he cupped her, fingers teasing along her slit when she let go of his wrist.

“She doesn’t love you like I do. Let me show you, Daddy, please.”

-

Jared had been drunk, his defences had been down and he’d had himself half convinced it all had to be some sort of very lucid dream. The logical part of his brain telling him that if it was a dream then he shouldn’t turn down her advances, lose his chance to get what he so desperately wanted. Jensen was the most beautiful girl in the whole world and fantasy or not if she wanted him he had to take her. She was warm and soft and inviting. The forbidden fruit of his loins. 

Sober Jared really fucking hoped it had all been a dream when reality started to creep in through his subconsciousness in with the morning light through the gap in his curtains. But when he opened his eyes there was no excuse for having her in his bed; naked.

He couldn’t help himself. He buried his nose in her skin, taking in her sweet scent. And it all came flooding back.

The taste of her tongue when they shared their first full on proper kiss, the way her ass felt in his palms and the grip of her pussy as she bounced up and down on his cock, the jiggle of her tits mesmerizing; he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on them. And the intonation of her voice as she said _Daddy_ when she came. Then he’d carried her upstairs. Fucked her slow and deep in his marital bed. He’d never felt so at peace as he did after he’d filled her up with his seed. 

That’d been three weeks ago. But the feeling never went away, he always felt the same every time he shot a load in her. 

Right now she was on her knees between his legs, cock in her mouth. Deep throat training as she liked to call it. She wanted to be able to take in as much of him as was possible. Jared was happy to help her out with that.

You see he may not have been a good father. But he was a good _Daddy_.


End file.
